


Lavish me tonight

by GhostJack



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, mobster Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostJack/pseuds/GhostJack
Summary: Rhys is waiting for Jack to come home so he can thank him for his gift.





	

Rhys slowly pulled the stocking up his leg, his high heeled foot positioned on the cushioned stool in front of his vanity. When both stockings were secured by his garter belt, Rhys pulled on the silk dress Jack had bought him for his birthday. He reveled at the feeling of the smooth fabric sliding across his skin. Three years ago he never would have imagined that a poor orphaned boy would have the luxury of sleeping on silk sheets, wearing brand name clothing, and engaged to the most dangerous mobster in Pandora.

Rhys pulled on his sheer robe trimmed with feathers and sat at his vanity, dabbing his most expensive perfume on the insides of his wrists and neck. His eyes caught on the lavish necklace left on the vanity surface by Jack. Rhys was often treated to such gifts, but tonight was special. It was exactly two years since the bloody battle between Atlas and Hyperion that almost cost Jack his life. Jack's gift was a reminder of their promise to always stand by each other’s side, no matter if they think they're protecting the other by leaving. In this world they were in, bonds were important, and that night they had vowed to never leave each other. It had taken another year before Jack had actually bought a ring to confirm it. His excuse was he didn’t think it was necessary, but after a handsome blonde hunk had hit on Rhys Jack had rushed out the door the next morning and came back with a ring. Rhys admired it and smiled warmly. 

In the distance Rhys heard the sound of Jack entering the grand hall. It was always noisy when Jack came home. All his loyal goons made sure to worship him whenever they had a chance, and despite Jack's complaints he wasn’t fooling anyone with the smug look in his eyes. Rhys quickly but delicately put on the necklace. He took a moment to admire it before rising from his seat and walking to the desk in their room. He sat himself on the edge of the desk and busied himself with Jack's files while he waited. It wasn’t long until Jack walked into the room, heaving a sigh. Rhys put down the files and put his hands on the desk, waiting for Jack to take notice. 

Jack threw his shoes off and disappeared into the attached bathroom for a few minutes. When he emerged his eyes finally shifted to land on Rhys sensually perched on his office desk.

"Well Pumpkin. I see you got my gift," Jack said delightfully. Jack seemed to get off on lavishing Rhys with gifts. Rhys wasn’t complaining, he liked to be spoiled.

“Yes. It's beautiful," Rhys said as he touched the necklace. Jack was stalking forward, an obvious intention in his swagger and burning eyes. When Jack reached the desk he leaned into Rhys's space, not touching but close enough that Rhys felt the electricity between their skin.

"Are you going to thank me?" Jack purred. 

"What kind do you want?" Rhys replied, toying with Jack.

"Mmmm. Preferably one where those pretty little heels are above your head." Jack slid his hand up Rhys's calf to his upper thigh, hiking up his dress. 

"I think we can arrange that." Rhys tilted his head to capture Jack's lips in a teasing kiss. Jack leaned forward to try and deepen the kiss, but Rhys broke contact. “I want you to take me apart on our silk sheets, ravish me to the point I can't walk in the morning." 

Jack stilled. He looked up from Rhys's lips to meet Rhys's eyes. Rhys could see his pupils blown and breath coming much heavier. He slid his hand down Jack's chest and onto his cock, still covered by Jack’s tight slacks and hardening by the minute. Within moments Rhys found himself being lifted up by Jack and then thrown a bit roughly onto the massive bed. Jack quickly climbed onto the bed and put himself between Rhys’s legs. This time Rhys let Jack kiss him as dirty as he wanted. 

Jack nipped at Rhys’s neck causing small moans to escape Rhys. Slowly, they were rolling their hips together looking for some kind of relief to the growing heat in their groins. Jack pulled Rhys’s leg up and began to kiss and lick his way up Rhys’s leg, paying extra attention to the areas he knew made Rhys squirm. Rhys’s moans were becoming more and more vocal as Jack's skilled tongue swirled around his skin and sucked hickies into Rhys's thighs.

"Jack," Rhys whined.

"Hmm?" asked Jack. 

"I need..." Rhys moaned deeply as Jack's hand drifted closer to his aching cock. "I need more." Jack smugly smiled. 

Rhys began to fumble with Jack's buttons. Once he had gotten his shirt off and then his pants, Rhys was feeling much more satisfied. He rubbed his hands up and down Jack's chest admiring the toned muscles. Jack made a rumbling noise and then lifted Rhys into a sitting position. He slowly slid the robe off Rhys’s shoulders, and then took his dress off. Jack's breath caught in his throat at the sight that was revealed. Rhys was wearing a sheer fabric bra and a thong, both matching his ensemble. Paired with his kiss swollen lips, stockings, and high heels he was a sight to behold. The next thing Rhys knew was Jack's mouth on his nipple and his hand roaming near his inner thigh. 

After a while Rhys pushed Jack off him and flipped him. Rhys climbed on top of Jack. Jack's eyes were glazed with lust as he looked at Rhys who wore the same expression. 

"Rhysie babe I need some lube and condoms. As much as I'm enjoying this, I may end this party a little sooner than we both want if I don’t get inside you now." Rhys moaned deeply at the thought, despite his painfully hard cock he watched Jack search for the supplies in the nightstand. While he waited, Rhys started to palm his cock through his thong. When Jack turned around victoriously, he groaned at the sight.

"Babe you're killing me."

"Come here." Rhys grabbed Jack’s hair and shoved his tongue into his mouth. They got lost in the ebb and flow of their mouths until Rhys snaked his hand into Jack's underwear, wrapping his hand around his cock. Jack gasped and pulled away from Rhys's mouth. 

"Fuck me Jack. Now."

"I love your enthusiasm but I need to prepare you."

"I’m ready," Rhys said impatiently. "Now please fuck me."

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I got tired of waiting for you to come home. Now hurry up.”

"That’s hot." Jack reached for a condom, but Rhys grabbed it out of his hand. Jack looked at him confused, but Rhys pulled Jack’s underwear down and stroked his cock. Rhys opened the wrapper of the condom and put it in his mouth. Before Jack could say anything Rhys was rolling the condom onto his cock with his mouth. Jack’s head hit the mattress as he threw it back in pleasure. Rhys swirled his tongue around Jack's cock and then pulled off slowly. 

"Oh baby. You make me wild." Jack twisted so that Rhys was on his back. He poured some lube on his cock, coating up quickly before lining up with Rhys’s ass and slowly pushing in. Rhys started to whine and beg for Jack to hurry up he was ready, but Jack kept his pace slow. When Jack was finally seated in Rhys's ass, Rhys was in tears from pleasure. 

"Jack baby, I can take it. Just move, I need your cock so bad. Fuck me," Rhys kept up a steady stream of pleas urging Jack to move. 

"I want you to call me daddy," Jack smugly demanded. 

"Ergh Jack. Just please."

"I won’t move until you call me daddy." 

"Fine. Fine. Daddy I need you. Fuck me hard." Jack grinned and then pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into Rhys. Rhys let out a sharp moan.

"Oh god yes. Fuck yes. Daddy more daddy." Pleased, Jack began to pound into Rhys again and again. He adjusted his angle a bit, pushing Rhys’s legs back. He knew he hit the right spot when Rhys let out a long guttural moan, interrupting his stream of dirty talk. Jack kept at the spot until Rhys was a mess below him. But Jack wasn't done. He pulled out abruptly, but before Rhys could whine too much he pulled Rhys so his feet, still in high heels, touched the ground and spread his legs. Rhys’s face was mashed into the covers and Jack was lining up again, quickly pushing in to resume his relentless pace on Rhys’s ass. Rhys could feel himself getting close and started to chant, "I'm going to come." Jack flipped Rhys so he was facing him, and without stopping his rhythm began to kiss the words out of Rhys’s mouth. Jack started to erratically thrust as he too started to get close. He wrapped a hand around Rhys’s cock and began to move his hand up and down with purpose. Rhys came first with a loud moan and Jack came shortly after. They both laid, half on top of each other, wrung out from their orgasms. After a bit, Jack started to chuckle.

"What?" Rhys asked. 

"I finally got you to call me daddy."

"Shut up." Jack chuckled again. 

"Bet I could make you say it again." Rhys narrowed his eyes at Jack. 

"How about food first." Jack smirked. He kissed Rhys and then disappeared. When he came back he was semi dressed and had food. 

"Oh my god I love you!" Rhys exclaimed at the sight of the food.

"I do too," Jack replied. He leaned in to kiss Rhys and then whispered into his ear, "Maybe Daddy can show you how he plays with ropes." Rhys blushed hard but Jack could tell that his newly bought stash from the local sex store might come in handy tonight.

  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first attempt at smut! I wrote this at like 2 at night after a friend told me I should write smut. This is actually a spin off to a fic I'm working on right now where Jack is the leader of a Mafia group and Rhys is the poor soul who gets caught up with it all. 
> 
> Thank you to my friend, Brynna, for editing everything!


End file.
